Bomb Gremlin
Bomb Gremlin '''is a cosmic alien demigod that roams the many planets of the universe. He is anti-heroic, rather violent and brash, as well as direct and dimwitted. He lacks the empathy and wisdom of his father, Danny DeVito. Much like his brother, Sword Gremlin, he was born asexually from his father's sweat. He is known as the terror of any worlds he comes across, known for his acts of destroying them through explosions. Biography The ancient deity Danny DeVito had two children asexually, one was the boarheaded sword-wielding Sword Gremlin, while the other was one that could destroy all it touched with explosions and disasters, Bomb Gremlin. Both had their own sense of heroism and justice, but did it in somewhat different and violent methods. Bomb Gremlin was the more violent and destructive of the two, known as the terror of worlds, he is known for his destruction of planets and galaxies alike through incredibly powerful explosions through multiple means, usually either through energy he emits or through bombs he creates. When the horrifying Cosmic Controller Kizant made his presence known to the multiverse, Bomb Gremlin tried to fight him off, he was successful in hurting Kizant, but was unsuccessful in defeating him. He would be injured, and sent crashing into the planet Lolilia. When the dimensional rifts opened, the country of Justinia, dubbed "Loliland" by the Earthlings, would be transferred to Earth. Bomb Gremlin would wake up, his body having healed off most of the injuries but still incredibly weak, he would be found by a desperate Loli society and they would take him in for testing. The inhabitants of Loliland were all female, and thus could not procreate with each other, their only source of birth rate was through a sentient plant they worshiped which gave birth to Lolis, "The Lolita", the Lolita however was burned, destroyed by French forces, but the Lolis found a way with Bomb Gremlin. Using their hyper-advanced technology, they contained and restrained the weakened Bomb Gremlin, using him as breeding stock, his seed to be used for their future 1/3 god 2/3 loli soldiers. An unknown amount of years would go by before the Lolis would find a way to resurrect the Lolita and no longer find use for Bomb Gremlin other than pleasure. Their queen, Alyanis, however, hatched an idea. She would link Bomb Gremlin to the Lolita, allowing the plant to absorb and replicate his seed, so that it can double as a factory for their wildly successful super soldiers. Bomb Gremlin would then later be found and saved by Master Shaq, Bomb Gremlin would be thankful and grant Master Shaq the ability to harness the DeVito Radiation, which would be essential in America's stand against Thanos the Thicc. Bomb Gremlin would then jump straight into a dimensional rift and find his way into Skyworld, where he would regain his power. Bomb Gremlin would then later fight Kizant alongside his brother, Sword Gremlin, and together they would defeat him. He would then spend the rest of his days roaming the worlds once more on his simple-minded path of destruction, however, he would soon be visited by his brother, revealing that their father has been murdered by the entity known as "Doomraiser". Enraged as well as in grief, Bomb Gremlin and Sword Gremlin would together face Doomraiser, but both be defeated and separated. Bomb Gremlin would be depowered once more, although not as severe, and land on the planet of Aulken. The planet Aulken's inhabitants would capture Bomb Gremlin, unlike before however Bomb Gremlin would manage to regain some power and escape, he would show his incredible power and destroy all who approached him, until he realizes that Aulken is a gladitorial world, and he is to be a gladiator. Bomb Gremlin would willingly serve as a gladiator and participate in its violent events and affairs, soon becoming a crowd favorite. He would then come face to face with Ultra Yandere, as Bomb Gremlin would slowly regain his power, it appeared Ultra Yandere was similar to him in a way, she was a demigoddess, but she came to the gladitorial world of Aulken not to cope or vent like he has, but simply out of her sheer bloodlust. It appeared however that Ultra Yandere would be too powerful for him, when he was about to shockingly lose, Bomb Gremlin would suddenly unleash a Molecular Oscillation Beam, sending Ultra Yandere back. Bomb Gremlin would think he had won, but it would later be revealed that Ultra Yandere was more aroused by his molecularly vibrating attack than hurt, this would disturb him, this would then make Ultra Yandere speed blitz him through a wall, and leave him beaten. Instead of killing him however she would spare him, and name him her "senpai". Bomb Gremlin and Ultra Yandere's relationship would then grow, much to the former's sheer discomfort, but due to her power dwarfing his, he was powerless to stop her. This would give him flashbacks of his time at Loliland, the feeling of powerlessness, of weakness, it would tear him apart inside. Soon one night Bomb Gremlin would leave the planet to finally attempt at fully recovering his power. He would stay inside an incredibly bright and large blue star, but during his attempt at regaining power, he would then be interrupted by Ultra Yandere, who would find him and then attempt bind them together, this would lead to their rematch. This time however Bomb Gremlin was stronger and now they were more evenly matched, in the end Bomb Gremlin would defeat her, and leave her on a planet-sized asteroid. Doomraiser would finally however reach the Shining Realm, and use it to finally become the most powerful being in the universe. Bomb Gremlin would give up, having failed in his mission, but would be visited by his father in a dream, and be told the truth. Danny was never murdered, it was a ruse, Danny had ascended past the Old Ones and the gods, and Doomraiser was the leftover mortal energy of that ascension, it was now up to Bomb Gremlin and him alone to stop Doomraiser, Bomb Gremlin's previously removed powers would return and he would decide to finally prepare for his final battle with Doomraiser. He would go through Dimensional Rifts, searching for the mythical C.T.P. of Rage, the most powerful of the C.T.P.s, it would allow him to regain enough power to defeat the now nigh-omnipotent Doomraiser. He would find it in the remains of Loliland, which had been purged by a dark force. He would find Alyanis hiding in The Burrow, and choke her, attempting to kill her for all the internal trauma he had received, but he decided for once to be at peace instead, and left the queen (who was also technically his wife) to die. Bomb Gremlin would fight Doomraiser, defeating her by using his power of the Essokinetic Unmaker Bomb, which would destroy the Shining Realm itself, and cast an enormous wave of god-energy, destroying the Glass City of the Old Ones, and casting a shadow on the omniverse, darkening it and damning it to chaos. Bomb Gremlin would however would be awakened by Ultra Yandere, who was nursing him on one of the Moons of Jupiter, together with her he would "reignite" the Shining Realm and destroy the dark shadow, restoring the omniverse once more. Powers * '''Bomb Transmutation: Bomb Gremlin can turn anything he touches into a bomb. He would lose this power after his fight with Kizant, but regain it some time after he finds his way back to Skyworld. * Destruction Energy: Bomb Gremlin is a living conduit of raw "Destruction Energy" which he subconsciously and constantly draws from the Abstractum. As the name suggests, Bomb Gremlin can use the most destructive energy imaginable, allowing him to eradicate anything with it. As a result he is also completely immune to it, as well as other abilities similar to raw destruction, such as existence erasure. * Energy Manipulation: Self-explanatory, extends to more astral energies as well, such as ectoplasmic energy * Energy Destruction: Not to be confused with Destruction Energy, Bomb Gremlin breaks the first law of thermodynamics (the law of energy conservation) by being capable of destroying energy. * Demigod Physiology: Despite being the asexual offspring of a pure god, Bomb Gremlin is only granted the powers and divinity of a demigod, perhaps a limitation set by his own father for the sake of the universe. As a demigod he can survive the vacuum of space indefinitely, and easily has Class IV strength, meaning he can easily lift past 100 tons. He is invulnerable to many things, and can move at light speeds as well. He is also capable of healing incredibly fast, as seen when he survived Kizant's universe-busting Hyushon Beam and managed to heal within the span of days (take note he had to regenerate his own existence as well). However the Hyushon Beam did exhaust him, which lead to his debilitated state, which in turn allowed him to be taken advantage of by the lolis. * Portal Creation: Bomb Gremlin can create portals to other worlds, the limit of this is unknown. Lost the ability after fight with Kizant. Like his Bomb Transmutation ability he would regain it some time after reaching Skyworld. * Energy Shield: Self-explanatory * Copulative Irresistibility: Due to being of divine descent, Bomb Gremlin's abilities when it comes to sexual intercourse scales with that of gods instead of anything lesser such as mortals, as a result he is irresistible when it comes to copulation. This ability would be discovered in the worst way, being found when he was imprisoned by the lolis. * Self-Sustenance: Bomb Gremlin can live without eating, sleeping or breathing. * Holy Infusion: Bomb Gremlin's attacks are registered as "holy" attacks, and thus can harm those who can only be harmed through "holy" means. * DeVito Radiation: Bomb Gremlin can harness his father's "DeVito Radation", an incredibly powerful god-energy. He would lose this ability due to a punishment from his own father, but he did not lose the ability to grant it to others. * Anti-Matter Manipulation: Bomb Gremlin can manipulate Anti-Matter to an unknown degree or extent. He would lose this due to a punishment from his own father. * Godsong: Bomb Gremlin is capable of "singing" at such a certain frequency he can perform certain actions which affect space-time, such as transferring a target to another dimension, may or may not have something to do with string theory. Also grants him the ability to be understood in any language without needing to speak said language. * Molecular Oscillation Beam: Bomb Gremlin can fire a beam so powerful it can violently oscillate protons, electrons and neurons. Gained after the fight with Kizant. * Essokinetic Unmaker Bomb: Bomb Gremlin's most powerful bomb is apparently himself. Bomb Gremlin can apparently unleash the Destruction Energy welled up inside him and turn him into a bomb with the potential to destroy the multiverse. Known also as E.U.B., it is an ability Bomb Gremlin would learn from his father during his quest to defeat Doomraiser. * Automatic Infinitude Protocol: Bomb Gremlin's attack can register to reality as "infinite" in order to counter something "infinite". * Disaster Conjuration: Bomb Gremlin can conjure up natural disasters. Gained after the fight with Kizant. Trivia * Bomb Gremlin's Doomraiser arc was heavily based off of, if not directly ripped from, Thor: Ragnarok * Bomb Gremlin is theorized to have up to 25,000 children during his time at Loliland. Considering his geneseed now being part of and used by the Lolita, that could easily bolster to millions. Category:Males Category:Anti-Hero Category:Gods Category:Destroy Everything Category:Universe Destroyers